Children of The Hazard
by The Gravemind
Summary: In the dark depths of the Digital World, an unknown creature has begun to stir and now the mantle of protecting this world has passed to the sons and daughters of the Tamers. I suck at summaries, I know.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but this is my story and these are my characters.

Author's Note: Hello to everyone who has decided to give this story at least thirty seconds (more or less depending on how long it takes your browser to load). I am Reid, your slightly austere and slightly disturbed tour guide for this little trip. I hope you enjoy my story as it has taken me a good time to write it. Please **review honestly** or there's no point in reviewing at all.

Reader's Guide: Italics (although rarely used by my) indicate a personal thought.

Te, if you're reading this, then just give me all the feedback next time we MSN.

/\/\/\

Children of the Hazard

/\/\/\

"This is… what I have to do… The reason for… my existence," said the majestic, ebon winged seraph as he knelt in pain on the grass-covered rocky ground, a small stream of blood flowing freely from the corners of his mouth. She was at his side now, trying to do or say anything to stop him from speeding towards his last battle. He was smiling so sadly but joyously at the same time, fearful of the fate that awaited him yet courageous enough to face it for the one he cared for. His fealty was something to be aspired to, the base of his pride but pride leads to pain. Pride always comes before the fall. So proud was he; so bloody proud. "If I lose you… then what point is there… in my life? A knight… is nothing without his… sacred lady."

He was coughing up the sickly red blood that had begun to work its way into his lungs, a sign that it would not be long before he died.

"Seramon! Please don't do it!" Cried his beloved Tamer, tears streaming down from her two violet eyes as her angelic partner slowly rose to his feet and prepared himself for one last attack. His six beautifully black wings began to beat in unison, faster and faster as he gathered speed and shot into the pitch darkness of the midnight sky over west Shinjuku miles away. The only thing she could make out anymore was the pure white cross on his chest as he sped on towards his final opponent. "SERAMON!"

Her cries rang out into the dark sky, unanswered.

"THOUSAND SOUL STRIKE!"

And then, one single massive explosion that boomed throughout the distance for miles around. The flash was blinding; the sound deafening as it tore through the city. The sheer force of the blast obliterated everything around for miles; apartment buildings, offices, streets, even the two Hypnos towers fell to the mind-blowing amount of kinetic energy that ripped through the city. She could tell already that the death toll would be astronomical, something that the world would remember for years to come but there was only one being that mattered to her, only one worth grieving for. And that being had just had whatever molecules were left of his body spread throughout Tokyo, carried by the winds of destruction that had just destroyed a good five miles in all directions, leaving nothing standing, nothing alive.

The tears that rolled from her eyes would not be abated.

"KEIJI!" She screamed, just weeping openly as she lay there on the bloodstained grass, the world falling away around her as the smoke from the destruction blotted out the night sky above.

And with that, nineteen-year-old Matsuki Miyoko snapped awake to the relative darkness of her bedroom, only her frantic and labored breathing breaking the silence that covered the _nagaya_-style home of the Matsuda family.

/\/\/\

Chapter 1: The Dreamer and The Knight

/\/\/\

The only other sound in the room besides her own heavy breathing was of the semi-silent inhales and exhales of her champion level Partner, a virus-type fire and ice angel named Micamon, as he quietly stood watch at the doorway to her outer deck. He was a crimson, fire-skinned guardian about seven feet tall and covered in a iced over silver armor that wrapped around his body with the exception being across his chest where it had dissolved away to form a rose red hazard that always burned in red flames. A pillar of crimson fire fell rose from his head like hair and from his back emerged a single pair of frosted white wings that glimmered like beautiful ice in the full moon's pallid glow in the night sky above. His muscles were tense like that of a snake coiled to strike at any given moment; but then again, he had always been like this really. He had always been her knight.

"I take it that you were having the same dream again, Lady Miyoko." He said rather hesitantly, glancing back to reveal a pair of fiercely icy blue eyes that shone like two radiant blue diamonds against the contrast of his almost claret skin. Although she never saw his mouth because of how the icy shell covered his mouth and nose, the determined gaze reflected in his piercing pupils only further mirrored his sense of fealty and seriousness towards his self-appointed position. "I… could not help but hear…"

It had unnerved her when he had first become her Partner that he never slept like most Digimon did and instead stood watch like a massive guard dog but eventually she warmed to his… sense of duty, his constant unwavering need to protect her, even when there was no harm.

"It's okay, Micamon." She replied with a frown, her mind once again reeling with the vivid horrors of her repeated nightmare. This was the fourteenth time this month this dream had burrowed itself into her subconscious for a visit when she was asleep and she was starting to get worried. However, she could not let her faithful companion know just how much it bothered her or else her parents would find out and inevitably ask each and every one of their friends and maybe even Azulongmon for help in how they should proceed in this new problem. Just thinking about them going to one of the Sovereign ever again with something as trivial as advice on parenting made her want to die of embarrassment right there on the spot.

"Are you sure? I could always check with your Master Takato and Mistress Rika about this outlandish reoccurring dream."

_ And that's proof enough that he does not need to know my feelings on the matter_. "No, I'm fine, Micamon. I'm sure that this dream will go away soon enough and then there will be no more reason for concern, plain and simple." Despite the faltering in her voice, she had said it so surely that it almost convinced even her.

"But milady, what if it does persist and your nights are troubled with continued bouts of dismay and horror every time you wish to sleep? I must insist that you at least speak to someone on this matter, even if it is not the master and mistress of this habitation. Then you might get some insight into why it continually haunts you."

She had to admit that he was nothing if not persistent but that was not necessarily a good quality to have all of the time. He had always been this way, ever since his Bio-Emergence into the real world on that night where it was raining so hard that the heavens seemed to cry…

/\

She and her parents had been rushing home from one of Uncle Henry's seminars on Digital Theory versus Digital Reality at the Hypnos towers and had gotten caught in the sudden torrential downpour. Her father had been the one to suggest that they take a shortcut through the Shinjuku Park although she now knew it was only so she could have a chance to play in the rain.

Halfway home, they had been near the playground when the fog had descended all around them suddenly, surrounding them as a wild one broke free into the real world. And then there came the laughing, the terrifying melancholy sadistic laughter, like that of the psychopath you might see in a modern-day horror film, like Jigsaw or Freddy Krueger. The laugh created such a primal fear, something so real that it had been shaken down to her very bones, giving her a mental picture of the hell that this demon might have spawned from. She cried out in fright, breaking down to tears as her parents quickly tried to contact their respective Partners for help using their D-Arcs but to no avail.

It came at her so fast that she did not even have time to scream for help, a single Meramon that burned the air around him, reducing the falling rain to pure vapor as soon as it got close to him.

"SWORD OF THE DIVINE!" Her guardian knight had shot so clearly from the sky at that moment, bringing with him the holy destruction of those that sought to harm her. He flew straight down with his shining blade of solid ice; the Meramon had no chance to possibly counter him or even put up a good defense as the shimmering streak of red and blue shot straight through him. The force of impact was amazing; creating a ten-foot crater all around the heroic angel while his opponent was reduced to data and at that moment her own D-Arc, her very own silver-rimmed Digivice, appeared in her lap.

"Miyoko!" Her mother had screamed, rushing immediately over to her now smiling littlenine-year-old with a disheveled, frantic look on her worried face. She instantly took the child into her arms, sobbing openly out of fear for what had almost happened to her precious daughter. Yet even her mother's mess of agonized worry and dread could not stop the laughter that began to well up within the young child as she clutched her D-Arc tightly against her chest. "Miyoko! Oh my god, are you alright!"

Renamon arrived a split second later, Guilmon following closely behind her with a feral scowl on his battle-ready face as her Micamon stood up from the crater that he had landed in. For only a moment, the two Rookies stared down her burningly frigid protector, eyeing him for any sign that he meant the precious Tamers or their daughter any ill will. However, he soon took a step toward the girl and her mother, steam surrounding his body as the intense heat from his sweltering body vaporized the rain around him.

Guilmon acted first, lunging at the seraph with a terrible snarl from the edge of the crater that was beginning to fill with a small pool of muddy, murky water at the center because of the heavy torrents of rain that beat down upon them. Golden eyes narrowed in snake like slits, the scarlet dinosaur dove down into the crater, twisting in the air as he extended his claws out in front of him with a look of fierce bloodlust shadowing his eyes. "ROCK BREAKER!"

Never taking his ice blue eyes from the girl or her mother, the angel spun about at a blistering speed instantly in the air above Guilmon, twisting his body around to viciously kick Takato's poor friend into the dirty brown sludge beneath him before continuing up the slope. He did not smile, did not glare, did not make a sound; he just kept walking toward her and her mother while the rain beat down upon the blazing fires only barely kept in check by the frozen armor that covered him. However, back on that night, he did not yet have the burning hazard in his chest plate yet as he had not become truly hers yet…

One more step and he was out of the basin his attack had created; one more step and he was at her mother's feet… at her feet.

"Renamon!" Her mother shrieked in fright, the golden kitsune appearing fifteen feet above her instantly.

"Diamond Storm!" With a frantic cry, her devout Partner unleashed an attack that would normally mean devastation for virus-types like Micamon or her father's Guilmon. Spreading her arms out like a cross, the legendary fox launched her assault to protect the only thing that mattered to her and more than a hundred perfectly formed, beautifully white arrowheads rocketed downward towards the now unmoving celestial being as time itself seemed to slow down to an eternity.

"Hand of the Infinite." The words came out as a whisper from his hidden lips as he stretched out a single palm towards Renamon's barrage…

One by one, each of the sparkling blades dissolved into a million tiny ice crystals that shimmered in the air all around them, a wondrous snowfall in the midst of the downpour. They drifted to the ground in an almost surreal aura of phenomenal magnificence, melting as soon as they touched the wet grass and mud but the child could care less if they lasted or not. It was his gift to her, something that she would remember and cherish for all time, something… perfect.

A split second passed and Renamon fell from the sky behind her mother, knocked to the ground with another one of his lightning fast roundhouses. Her mother screamed in fear now, there was no one else to defend them.

Micamon took his final step forward now; he was close enough that she could feel the intense heat that emanated from his body, even from behind his frozen casing. Her mother was a mess now, completely horrified of this… this thing in front of her that had so easily defeated or destroyed each and every challenger that had been set upon it but Miyoko had not a drop of that same terror and trepidation within her young body as she finally broke free from her mother's protective arms. She was enthralled by this wonderfully glorious guardian angel standing at her feet, captivated by the shining silver D-Arc that she still had clutched against her fiercely beating heart.

He knelt down in front of her at that moment, reaching out to her with his right hand as she her digivice began to glow brilliantly golden. She smiled, placing her miniscule littlegirl hand in his, the burning heat from his body seeming to become an inviting warmth that radiated from his beneath his frost-enclosed shell as the fire-ringed hazard he was now known for burned itself through the armor at that moment.

"Micamon." She said unknowingly with a grin, speaking him into the rest of her life from that destined moment on.

And here they were ten years later, with her still being the lady that the angelic knight fought for in each and every one of his battles. She had changed much since that night, grown up and became the modern college student that she was now but he had always remained that way, he always remained her loyal protector.

"You need not worry so much about this, Micamon. I've already talked to Ai about it and I'm going to talk about it further with her and Mako when Amaya, Hiroshi, and Sachi head to the Digital World next week for our little vacation over in Imp City." She said, the vacation she and her friends had been planning out for more six months bringing hope to her despite the terrible dream. "I'm sure they'll know something to do. After all, they have had Impmon as a Partner for more than twenty years so they should be able to handle anything."

As usual, her seraph was not one who liked to laugh. "Very well but I still state that you should discuss this with the master and mistress."

"I'll tell them when the time is right." _Which is never_. Setting up on her futon, she took one look over to the mirror leaning in her corner, looking deeply into her own violet eyes. She had the same eyes, the same deep auburn hair and even the same smile as her mother, a near mirror image of the legendary Matsuki Rika, the Digimon Queen. What was more, she was stubborn to a fault, almost ice cold at times, and undeniably skilled as a Tamer, only further mirroring her mother's qualities. However, even with all her mother's characteristics so clearly evident in her, everyone always pointed out that she was her father's daughter when they saw the yellow-rimmed, blue lens goggles that were constantly around her neck. "Now, I'm going to try to get some more sleep. I need to be as wide-awake as possible tomorrow for the Digital History exam I have over the Wild Bunch and their work."

With that, the young girl laid back, falling asleep again within a minute or so. Meanwhile, her precious seraphic knight continued to keep watch from his self-designated post at her door, silently aware of the kitsune perched on the ledge above him that had been listening to their conversation. Yet even though he knew that she would inevitably tell the master and mistress of the house, he would not defy his reverend lady's wishes by being the one to explain everything to the gold-haired fox.

_ Even though madness it may be to exclude such knowledge from Mistress Rika and her husband, an oath of fealty and service to her have I sworn. And an oath of loyalty shall I maintain._

/\

"You sent for us, my Sovereign?" Inquired the raven-haired young woman as she and her partner kneeled before the sacrosanct creature in front of them, ready to perform whatever task awaiting them, even if it meant tossing away their very lives as it had so many times before.

"Yes, my dear princess." The holy Sovereign replied with the tiniest bit of malevolent glee evident in his booming, sonorous voice that echoed into the deep recesses of the tower all around them. He could not help but hide his joy though, for the day that he had planned and envisioned for so many years now was almost upon him, a day when both worlds would be shaken to their very foundations. A day when the mighty would fall, when the governments of man would crumble before him, when all there would be left in his wake would be servants proclaiming his ever-lasting glory. A day when he would rewrite the world. "I need you to find someone for me, a human and his partner. And when you do, I want you to test him… as I have tested you."

His beloved child raised her head from where she knelt only to smile up to her master, her eyes reflecting her fiercely devout obedience. He knew he could count on her for this task.

"The boy, the human child, is named Mitsuo Keiji. Find him."

/\

Well there you have it everyone, the first chapter of what will hopefully be a long story. Please tell me what you really thought about it so **review it truthfully**.


End file.
